Code Lyoko: Season 1 through 4 Recap
by Spieker
Summary: This is a summary of each individual episode from the Real Code Lyoko Series  Seasons 1-4 . I made this to give you a recap before reading my new series for Code Lyoko. Rated T


**Disclaimer: All this information is owned by Moonscoop. **

**A/N: I put this together to summarize up the Code Lyoko Season before getting to my new series. My new series takes place after the last episode in Season 4. Code Lyoko: Season Five, the title to my series, brings in characters I have created, as well as bringing back the original characters.**

Prequel 

_X.A.N.A Awakens –_

In a prequel to the series, Jeremie discovers a supercomputer in an abandoned factory. Within, he finds an artificial intelligence he decides to name Maya. With the supercomputer active, strange events begin to plague Jeremie. Meanwhile, the rest of the group begins to meet one another. Ulrich and Yumi end up in the same martial arts class and Ulrich gets mad when he gets beaten by Yumi. Odd is new in school and brings along his dog Kiwi. Odd gets roomed with Ulrich and Kiwi tears up Ulrich's things. Ulrich and Odd go into the virtual world for the first time.

Realizing the danger the supercomputer represents, Jeremie takes the advice of his new friends and decides to shut it down, but not before bringing Maya (Aelita) into the real world. Meanwhile, the strange events become a consistent problem when an electric orb begins hunting Jeremie and his friends. In a trip to Lyoko, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi work together to get Maya to the tower under the assumption that it will bring her to the real world. This assumption is ultimately false, shutting down X.A.N.A's attack rather than materializing her. Maya (who discovers her real name of Aelita when shutting down the tower) suggests they shut down the supercomputer, but the group decides to help Jeremie until Aelita is in the real world. Yumi then says they have to help, because they are Lyoko Warriors.

Season 1

1-Teddygozilla

Milly and Tamiya are doing a report on the school prom. They try to interview Sissi, who was prom queen last year, but she turns them down and makes fun of their age. Milly tries to ask Ulrich out, and he turns her down because he's going to the dance with Yumi. Upset, Milly storms off. In her room, she tells Tamiya that she hates everyone, with X.A.N.A listening from her computer. When Milly tells her teddy bear that she wishes she were bigger and leaves it in the garden shed, X.A.N.A possesses it and uses it to attack those who had made fun of her. It then increases the teddy bear's size to roughly two stories and sets it on the town. Since Ulrich had to protect the school and warn Yumi, it's up to Odd go to Lyoko and help Aelita deactivate the tower and protect the rest of the town from the rampaging teddy bear. After a return to the past, Milly asks Ulrich to the dance again, and Ulrich says yes, embarrassing Sissi.

2-Seeing is Believing

Learning about nuclear power in class, the principle lets Odd begin casting for a traditional rock band called the Pop Rock Progressives. They need a drummer, and several try out for the position, including Nicolas. Nicolas turns out to be the best, but Odd doesn't want anything to do with him. Meanwhile, X.A.N.A tries to overload a nuclear power plant by storing electricity in a transformer and unleashing it on the plant all at once. Unsure if they can stop such an event, the group votes and, by a 3 to 2 vote, they decide to tell the authorities. While Yumi goes to inform them while the others stay behind to deal with X.A.N.A. Now they must deactivate the tower before the city is turned into a nuclear wasteland. Not only that, they also have to do so before the authorities find out about the supercomputer. In the end the tower is deactivated and after a return to the past Nicholas and Jim are added to the Pop Rock Progressives.

3-Holiday in Fog

After Jeremie and Ulrich paint graffiti portraying Jim in a less than favorable light on a wall in order for Jeremie to remain at school during a vacation, Sissi overhears him talking with the others about his reasons for doing so: namely, watching X.A.N.A. She gets her father to let her stay there during the vacation so she can discover the group's secret. X.A.N.A takes the opportunity to possess several barrels full of poison and turns it into a deadly, living gas. When Jeremie finds out, he calls his friends away from their respective vacations. X.A.N.A uses the gas to attack Jeremie, Jim, and Sissi, and Jeremie just barely makes it out. Ulrich stays behind to find Jim and Sissi while the others go to deactivate the tower. In the end, Jeremie once again sprays graffiti only this times Ulrich helps and it shows Jim as a king, much to Jim's liking.

4-Log Book

When Sissi finds and steals Ulrich's diary, he is blackmailed into being her boyfriend. During a trip to a swimming pool, Jeremie and Yumi have the opportunity to find it. The new electric bus that is being used for the field trip is possessed by X.A.N.A, and starts acting weird as a result. Yumi ends up finding Sissi's diary during this, and uses it to blackmail her into giving up the location of Ulrich's. X.A.N.A then turns the bus on the city's petrol-chemical plant, threatening to blow up a sizable portion of the city. Yumi is sent to Lyoko to help Aelita but she is devirtualized in the process and Odd managed to escape from the bus, leaving him to take Aelita safely to the tower to deactivate it thus ending the attack.

5-Big Bug

X.A.N.A launches an attack on the Internet itself, managing to disable much of the city's infrastructure. Though most of the problems caused can be bypassed by manual controls, two trains that are completely automatic are put on a collision course, one of which contains a load of highly deadly toxic chemicals. Yumi and Ulrich go to help Aelita but Odd is forced to stay because Sissi tells on him to Jim for having Kiwi since he pulled a prank on her. On Lyoko, Ulrich and Yumi get devirtualized and Aelita deals with a Megatank alone with her Creativity. Odd finally escaped and goes to Aelita's rescue and they stop the attack just before the trains collided.

6- Cruel Dilemma

Due to a favorable accident on Odd's part, Jeremie's materialization program for Aelita is finished, but is only good for one use. In turn, X.A.N.A possesses two bulldozers and sets them on the factory to prevent Aelita's materialization from taking place. Odd goes to Lyoko while Ulrich tries to stop the bulldozers. Ulrich is then knocked unconscious and Yumi carries him to safety. Odd is devirtualized and Yumi goes to Lyoko to help Aelita. When trying to stop an attack, Yumi pushes a Megatank to save Aelita, but she falls into the digital sea by mistake. To save her, Aelita gives up her materialization program, which allows Jeremie to bring back Yumi.

7- Image Problem

After an unexplained incident on Lyoko ends up devirtualizing Yumi without any cause, Yumi is taken to the infirmary. After waking up, she attacks Yolande. She continues to act weird throughout the day, wanting to go to Lyoko with everyone else. Jeremie won't let them, though, because he wants to know just what caused Yumi's devirtualization. Meanwhile, on Lyoko, Aelita finds several Kankrelats guarding an orange sphere, which she calls a Guardian, and informs Jeremie. Back at the school, the principal confronts Yumi about her attack on Yolande. When he threatens to call her parents, she attacks him, too. In another attempt to get the group to Lyoko, Yumi tries to seduce Jeremie to convince him to arrange a mission. She fails, but Odd and Ulrich stumble upon the scene. Jeremie tries to explain, leaving Yumi alone. Jeremie apologizes for the incident, citing Yumi's strange behavior. When they head back to his room, they find his computer destroyed. Yumi seems the likely culprit. She shows up to meet them, still wanting to go to Lyoko. Having no choice, they go, but Yumi stops the scanner before it can close, leaving her alone in the scanner room. As she goes to work destroying the scanners, the others find the real Yumi trapped inside the Guardian. After being devirtualized by Ulrich, she and the cloned-Yumi engage in battle but the clone tries to kill Jeremie but Aelita manages to deactivate the tower before Jeremie falls to his death.

8 "End of Take"

After the principal shows a movie about aliens made by a director named James Finson, Finson announces that he plans to make a movie in the city, using the factory as the prime location. The group would rather not have people setting up shop in their factory, so Ulrich tries to convince Finson that making a movie there would be a bad idea. All his efforts achieve the opposite result, and he's even given a part in the movie, but the principal won't let him miss school. Sissi, who wants to be in the movie, convinces her father to let Ulrich miss school so she'll get a part. While Ulrich is guarding the lower levels, X.A.N.A possesses the alien monster prop and uses it to capture Ulrich and Sissi and use them as bait for the others. He manages to do this, but captures only Yumi and Odd must take Aelita to the tower quickly before Yumi and Ulrich suffocate to death but X.A.N.A makes things even more difficult by not only guarding with Hornets but also cloning the tower.

9 "Satellite"

During class, everyone's cell phones suddenly go off, and all of them are confiscated. Sissi is not happy about this, and organizes a protest in response. Yumi joins the protest, since having cell phones is a necessary part of the group's fight against X.A.N.A. Meanwhile, Jeremie investigates the strange occurrence and learns that X.A.N.A is using the school's antenna to take over the nearby television antenna. From there, X.A.N.A could take over a laser-equipped, military satellite. While Odd and Ulrich head to Lyoko to prevent X.A.N.A from doing so, Yumi stays behind to support Sissi's protest. As they head for the tower, X.A.N.A succeeds in taking over a military satellite and turns it on the school. Odd, who gets devirtualized, has to keep Yumi safe while Aelita and Ulrich look for a tower that seems to be invisible.

10 "The Girl of the Dreams"

After Jeremie makes another failed attempt to materialize Aelita, a student names Taelia arrives at school that looks exactly like her. Jeremie is convinced that it must be her, but she seems to have no memory of her experiences with the group. The others aren't quite as convinced, but Jeremie insists that the materialization process must have caused her to lose her memory but the others were right. Aelita was, in fact, still on Lyoko and captured by the Guardian. Meanwhile X.A.N.A possesses a suit of samurai armor that Yumi brought to school and sets it on the group to chase Yumi. But Jeremie brings Taelia with him to the factory. Now Odd and Ulrich must free Aelita and deactivate the tower before Yumi is defeated by the possessed samurai and Jeremie is taken away by the police.

11 "Plagued"

X.A.N.A possesses a rat that tries to sneak a bite from the school's kitchen. That rat goes on to bite other rats, putting them under X.A.N.A's control. Meanwhile, the school counselor has been watching Jeremie and believes him to be a gifted student. As such, he believes that Jeremie would be better off at a more advanced school and decides to give him an aptitude test. During the test, X.A.N.A's army of rats attacks the school.

12 "Swarming Attack"

After failing with an army of rats, X.A.N.A attempts a similar tactic using hornets. Meanwhile, Ulrich gets a letter from Yumi saying that she loves him. He's not quite sure how to respond, so he avoids talking to her about it. Jeremie and Odd find out about the note, but don't learn who wrote it. Ulrich tells them not to tell Yumi. After learning about the hornets and X.A.N.A's control over them, the group heads for the factory. Ulrich talks to Yumi about the note and that tells her that he feels the same way, only to find out that it was Sissi who wrote it. In Lyoko, Ulrich's reaction to the discovery leaves his performance lacking as the hornets move on the school.

13 "Just in Time"

Taking a different approach to his research, Jeremie materializes a single hair of Aelita's. Unfortunately, the follow-up test goes awry, and Jeremie has to find out why. Meanwhile, different parts of the school begin to crumble apart. Jeremie learns that his first test damaged Aelita's program, and she'll be deleted if she tries to deactivate a tower. On top of that, they learn that X.A.N.A is responsible for the damage being caused to the school by using ultrasonic sound waves, which continues to get worse. Jeremie has to fix the damage he caused in time to save Odd, who ends up trapped in the school with Milly, Tamiya and Kiwi. Unfortunately, after two tries, both ending in failure, Aelita, with the help of Yumi and Ulrich has to deactivate the tower or else Odd, Milly, Tamia, and Kiwi will be done for. After the return back in time, Yumi remembers that Jeremie said that the hair contained Aelita's entire computer code. So, Jeremie places the hair in the scanner, virtulazies it to Lyoko, and Aelita was inside the tower she deactivated.

14 "The Trap"

It's been a year since the group first discovered the supercomputer and Aelita, and they decide to throw a surprise party for Aelita. Sissi catches wind of the party, and follows Ulrich and Yumi to the factory. On the way there, X.A.N.A possesses the factory as a whole. Jeremie and Odd are the first to arrive at the factory, finding the elevator to be inoperable. They head off to find the fuse box. Once Ulrich and Yumi arrive there, Sissi confronts them about it. They tell her to leave, but X.A.N.A's earlier possession allows him to trap all three in the elevator and drop them to the bottom of the shaft. Sissi and Yumi come out okay, but Ulrich's arm is broken in the fall. Meanwhile, Jeremie and Odd have to deal with the possessed factory equipment. Odd, Yumi and Jeremie are safe and are at the super computer room. While Yumi and Odd are getting virtulized, water from the pipe lines inside the walls is falling on to the elevator causing it to overflow. While the elevator is half way filled, Ulrich promises to Sissi that if they make it out alive, he would be nicer to her. When Ulrich and Sissi were about to drown, Aelita deactivated the tower just in time and the return to the past saved them both. And just like Ulrich promised, he was nicer to Sissi at the end.

15 "Laughing Fit"

In class, Mrs. Hertz is teaching the class about nitrous oxide, more commonly known as laughing gas, and its effects. It can be dangerous if not neutralized by water quickly. Meanwhile, Yumi's parents are having trouble with their relationship, which Yumi isn't too happy about. No one can seem to cheer her up, even Ulrich. He eventually manages to do so, however, and helps her find a way to bring her parents back together. During a school production of Romeo and Juliet, X.A.N.A possesses the laughing gas in the science room and uses it to attack Odd, who is doing the music. Sissi pours water on him, unaware of the cause of his maniacal laughing. When Odd tells the others about his experience, they realize that X.A.N.A must be behind it. The play turns out to be the perfect way to get Yumi's parents back together, so Ulrich, who is forced into playing Romeo, and Yumi, who plays a guard, stay behind while Odd heads to Lyoko. Just as Odd is about to go in, the X.A.N.A-possessed gas goes after each member of the group. Odd gets to Lyoko, but the gas goes with him, weakening him severely. Jeremie is chased away from the factory by the gas and is forced to take refuge in the sewer water. Finally, Ulrich and Yumi are attacked during the play. Aelita and a weakened Odd have to get to the tower before the others laugh themselves to death.

16 "Claustrophobia"

When a boy named Theo takes an interest in Sissi, Hervé becomes jealous and tries to get him expelled. The situation only gets worse when X.A.N.A possesses the cafeteria during lunch, trapping most of the students inside its electrified walls. Jeremie and Yumi leave the cafeteria before this takes place. Now Yumi has to get Aelita to the tower by herself before the cafeteria collapses in on itself.

17 "Amnesia"

When Ms. Hertz gives a lesson on nanotechnology, she has small machine designed to produce the little robots as an example. Little do they realize that X.A.N.A has infected it, so when they find it filed with gel, Odd carelessly ends up pushing Ulrich's face into a small scoop of it. Later on, Ulrich gets a headache and collapses. When he wakes up, his memory is gone. Sissi is there at the time, so she uses Ulrich's memory loss to convince him that she's his girlfriend. As the rest of the group tries to bring him to his senses, more cases of amnesia occur, spreading from person to person like a disease. Only after most of the school is affected does Jeremie realize that X.A.N.A-produced nanotechnology is responsible. But Ulrich goes for backup with amnesia until the tower is deactivated.

18 "Killer Music"

"When X.A.N.A creates an MP3 file that puts anyone who listens to it into a coma, Odd ends up being the first victim. Soon, the rest of the city begins to follow including Ulrich and Jeremy.

19 "Frontier"

When Jeremie yells at Aelita, he tries to go to Lyoko to apologize. Unfortunately, while Yumi is transferring Jeremie, she makes a scanner error which leaves him trapped in a virtual limbo between Lyoko and the real world, so Aelita has to retrieve info to recover Jeremie without support in order to bring Jeremie back. But when Aelita gets on the mountain sector, there are a couple of Blocks guarding the tower. Yumi is sent to retrieve Jeremie's laptop to virtualize Ulrich, but gets caught and ends up in the principal's office. Ulrich talks to Sissi, to see if she could get Yumi off the hook; Sissi agrees, but only if Ulrich would go out with her for a month and gives her a down payment.

20 "The Robots"

During a school robot competition, X.A.N.A sends a robot of his own to deal with the group. Ulrich and Yumi are forced to enlist Hervé's help to destroy it while Jeremie and Odd head to the factory to shut down the tower.

21 "Zero Gravity Zone"

Just before an official school soccer game, X.A.N.A starts nullifying gravity by creating electromagnetic fields around specific areas. Ulrich is unable to help stop X.A.N.A this time around, instead needing to impress his parents, who will be attending the game. The others have to stop X.A.N.A before the entire school is sent into orbit.

22 "Routine"

After many X.A.N.A attacks in a row, Ulrich starts to get tired of fighting X.A.N.A. On top of that, he questions his relationship with Yumi, and if she feels the same way about him. He begins to hang around a girl named Emily and Yumi gets jealous causing a great fight between the group. When X.A.N.A activates a tower without disturbing Earth Jeremy forces Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi all to go to lyoko to deactivate the tower. A virus happens on Lyoko when X.A.N.A sabotages the Devirtualization Program, meaning if Odd, Ulrich and Yumi are devirtualized, they will permanently vanish and perish.

23 "Rock Bottom?"

During a vacation period at the school, the group plans to have a party at Yumi's house. Odd promises to have a DJ at the party. This DJ, named Samantha, is also his girlfriend, who goes to another school. After meeting up, she has Odd take her to the computer room. Once they arrive, she tries to steal a laptop, since she's too poor to afford one. Odd stops her, but ends up being caught by Jim. Meanwhile, X.A.N.A causes the ground under the city to melt, making all the buildings sink.

24 "Ghost Channel"

After another successful battle against X.A.N.A and another return trip, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are nowhere to be found. They, however, do not see anything wrong with where they are. X.A.N.A has trapped them in a world of its own design, and fashioned it after the school to ease their suspicions. Meanwhile, in the real world, Jeremie is being questioned on the group's disappearance. However, the world that Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich are in appears to have some glitches in it. Jeremie finds that this world can be accessed through the scanners, and after a near-death with X.A.N.A's virtual zombies, Aelita manages to save them.

25 "Code: Earth"

Jeremie finally completes his materialization program and prepares to bring Aelita into the real world. At the same time, Jim's suspicions of the group have risen to the point that he's actively trying to discover their secret and he ends up injuring Jeremie's ankle in the process.

26 "False Start"

Aelita's materialization program has worked and she's now living on Earth, but not all is well. When Jeremie pulls the plug, Aelita faints. A virus given to her by X.A.N.A has linked her to the supercomputer, preventing the group from shutting it off. Furthermore, X.A.N.A brings his Kankrelats into the real world in mass numbers and unleashes them on the school.

**Season 2**

27 "New Order"

After discovering Aelita's link to the supercomputer and the inability to shut off the supercomputer that stems from it, Jeremie works hard to find new and better ways to fight X.A.N.A. To that end, he develops new vehicles for the group. He also develops a new tower-scanning program that instantly detects activated towers, allowing Aelita to live on Earth. While adjusting to her new life, the class takes a trip to the nearby woods for a scientific field trip. Ulrich wants to partner up with Yumi, but she's already partnered up with someone named William. He comes from another school, having been expelled from it. During the field trip, Aelita and Jeremie partner up. Jeremie is forced to retrieve his laptop, leaving Aelita in the woods. With him gone, Aelita is frightened by visions of wolves, which lead her to a house known as the Hermitage. There, she has even more visions and is attacked by X.A.N.A. Once the others arrive to find her, they learn that X.A.N.A has possessed the house and uses everything in it to attack them. They find Aelita in a sauna in the basement. X.A.N.A tries to trap them all inside and boil them, but only succeeds in catching Ulrich and Yumi. Aelita and Odd head to the factory to shut down the tower before they are boiled alive.

28 "Unchartered Territory"

While Aelita adjusts to her new life on Earth, Jeremie and the others investigate the mysterious owner of the Hermitage, Franz Hopper, and his link to the supercomputer, Lyoko, and X.A.N.A. It is discovered that Franz Hopper was in fact a former teacher at Kadic. After being teased by Sissi, Aelita retreats to Lyoko but gets lost. Jeremie finds her in a previously undiscovered fifth sector of Lyoko, The Carthage Region.

29 "Exploration"

After discovering The Carthage Region, the group decides to explore it. Yumi is forced to opt out after her continued late-night trips to Lyoko draw the attention of her parents. While on The Carthage Region, Ulrich and Odd get dematerialized but don't appear in the real world, so Yumi sneaks out of the house to go to Lyoko and rescue Aelita from the Scyphozoa while Jeremie searches for a way to recover Odd and Ulrich. Unfortunately, Yumi's parents discover that she is missing and alert the school, who in turn discover that the other four are missing as well.

30 "A Great Day"

After taking another trip to The Carthage Region and returning to the school, Aelita talks to Jeremie about not being human, unaware that Sissi is recording their conversation. On top of that, the data they had retrieved from the Carthage Region takes over the supercomputer and starts running return trips over and over. Jeremie discovers that returning to the past makes X.A.N.A. much stronger and more powerful. During the third return trip, X.A.N.A possesses Sissi with his newly strengthened and increased abilities and powers and goes after Ulrich. Not only does the group have to deal with Sissi, but they also have to stop the return trips from continuing.

31 "Mister Pück"

When Aelita's dreams and hallucinations become too disruptive to ignore, the group heads to the Hermitage to discover their source. There, Aelita finds a doll she inexplicably recognizes to be Mister Pück. Hidden on this doll is a key to a train station locker, which contains the heavily encrypted diary of Franz Hopper. Upon its discovery, X.A.N.A takes action, possessing Jeremie, to ensure they'll never be able to read it. When they deactivate the tower and Jeremie comes to his senses, Yumi explains to Jeremie why X.A.N.A can possess him and not Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, or Yumi.

They fight on Lyoko, which gives them more resistance to X.A.N.A, and since Jeremie hasn't gone to Lyoko in a while, even if he has already gone twice, he has less resistance, so Odd comes up with a way to give him more resistance. Jeremie is seen coming out of a scanner, with Odd and Ulrich coming out of the other two. Jeremie vows that that is the last time he sets foot on Lyoko because of a pair of Megatanks. Ulrich doesn't clearly state this, but it is believed that he was devirtualized by a Megatank.

32 "Saint Valentine's Day"

It's Saint Valentine's Day and love is in the air. Ulrich forgets, so at last minute writes a poem for Yumi. However, when William presents Yumi with flowers, Ulrich gets jealous and reads the poem to Sissi instead, hoping to elicit jealousy from Yumi. The two end up in a fight, both bothered and wondering if the other really likes them. Also, a man possessed by X.A.N.A leaves a necklace at Aelita's door, Aelita is convinced that it was Jeremie who got it for her. Since Jeremie didn't actually get it, he's left to wonder who did, and ends up suspecting Odd, who avoids the question. This puts the two at odds, so to speak. Meanwhile, Aelita's necklace takes control of her and forces her to deliver herself to the Scyphozoa. Luckily, Odd arrives in time, and is able to save Aelita from the Scyphozoa by "threatening" to kill her.

33 "Final Mix"

When the school holds a concert in the gym, William accidentally drops a mixing board for the DJ contest. Odd offers to fix it, and tries to get Jeremie to help. Jeremie is busy, so Aelita offers her help. She easily fixes the device, and finds that she is quite talented in using it. The school is holding its finals, as well, and Odd finds that he is not prepared in the least. Meanwhile, X.A.N.A possesses Jim and takes Aelita to the factory in order to deliver her to the Scyphozoa.

34 "Missing Link"

During a mission to The Carthage Region, the Scyphozoa attacks Yumi, stealing her human DNA, having her trapped on Lyoko. To make matters worse, it's picture day for her class and she will be suspended if absent. After some discussion, Ulrich gets the idea to have Sissi stand in for Yumi. Strangely, Sissi agrees and asks for nothing in return. During this, Jeremie tries to come up with a way to bring Yumi back. Aelita thinks of a way, but won't tell Jeremie about it. She only tells him once she gets to Lyoko, so he can't object. She begins to transfer her own genetic code to Yumi, which will let X.A.N.A take her memory at will, being exposed. Luckily, Odd and Ulrich get there in time to stop her. Meanwhile, Jermie figures out that Yumi's DNA should be stored in X.A.N.A's memory, which is accessible through Sector Five.

35 "The Chips Are Down"

When Ulrich learns that Yumi might have to go back to Japan because her father lost his job, he can't accept losing her. After hearing the lottery numbers on the radio though, he gets an idea. Using a return trip, he is able to get a ticket with the winning numbers and give it to Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama. When the others find out, they kick him out of the group until they can figure out what to do. To make matters worse, X.A.N.A activates a tower and possesses Nicolas. On top of that, he creates an army of Krabs to guard it.

36 "Marabounta"

After deciphering a part of Franz Hopper's diary, Jeremie gets an idea to make a monster that fights on the side of good. By combining techniques, he makes the Marabounta, a sphere that can replicate itself endlessly and devour any monster it can encase. Though it works quite well to begin with, everything goes wrong when it scenes Aelita's virus linked to X.A.N.A. After Odd attacks it to save her, the Marabounta goes haywire and threatens to devour all of Lyoko, so X.A.N.A sends his monsters to help destroy the Marabounta in order to protect Aelita and her memories. The monsters leave the Lyoko Warriors without causing any trouble.

37 "Common Interest"

When the supercomputer's uranium power source begins to fail, X.A.N.A is forced to possess a local criminal named Peter Duncan to replace it. The supercomputer's periodic shutdowns threaten not only X.A.N.A, but also Aelita, whose heart stops beating with each shutdown.

38 "Temptation"

After a X.A.N.A attack, Jeremie insists on a return trip, regardless of the fact that X.A.N.A didn't even cause any damage. When questioned, he gets defensive and angry, insisting that it's necessary. Further questioning on the matter leads to the same result. After the next return trip, Jeremie is found unconscious in his room. Yumi and Ulrich go searching through Jeremie's room to see what they can find about Jeremie's problem. Upon decoding a video diary that is stored on his computer, they learn that he had been using the return trips to increase his own intelligence. When he's about to be taken to the hospital, X.A.N.A attacks, possessing the ambulance and driving it towards the river with Yumi with him. Now the others have to save Jeremie and deactivate the tower without Jeremie's help.

39 "A Bad Turn"

When Ulrich tries to tell Yumi how he really feels after some prodding by the rest of the group, he finds her talking to William, who is doing the same thing Ulrich had planned to. Yumi turns him down, but Ulrich leaves before hearing it. Meanwhile, X.A.N.A activates a tower and materializes a Krab. At school, a driving class has been set up to teach the kids road safety. William turns out to be a good driver and Ulrich a rather poor one, which William makes fun of him for. The two then get into a fight and get detention because of it. Jeremie learns of the activated tower shortly after and the group heads to the factory without Ulrich. During this time, the Krab makes its way to Yumi's house. When the group reaches the factory, they find a second Krab guarding it. Yumi learns of the first Krab from Hiroki and goes to help while Odd distracts another Krab so they can get to the elevator. In the scanner room, they learn that the first two Krabs destroyed the scanners that produced them, leaving just one usable. Aelita goes to Lyoko first. Before Odd can go, however, a third Krab is materialized, preventing any further use of the scanners. Now Odd has to deal with this Krab, Ulrich and William have to deal with the second, and Yumi and her family have to deal with the first. Not only that, but Aelita has to make her way to the tower without any support, and makes a decoy for the Scyphozoa.

40 "Attack of the Zombies"

When X.A.N.A possesses Kiwi, it turns the little dog into the carrier for a virulent virus that turns those it infects into zombies. To make matters worse, Aelita and Jeremie are stuck in the cafeteria and can't get to the factory. On top of that, Odd is a zombie himself. Jermie and Aelita escape but Ulrich and the other students (except William, who is turned into one himself) fight the rest.

41 "Ultimatum"

After X.A.N.A possesses the principal of the school and kidnaps Odd and Yumi, he gives Jeremie an ultimatum: deliver Aelita to the Scyphozoa or sacrifice Odd and Yumi. However, Jeremie and Aelita go to Sissi for help and Sissi agrees to be temporarily part of the group to help save her father and eradicate X.A.N.A.

42 "A Fine Mess"

After a malfunction and a little bug with the regular materialization program, Odd and Yumi are bugged up, ending up in each other's bodies. Even worse, their atoms start splitting after a while due to being dematerialized, even on Lyoko. The gang has to go to Lyoko and fix the problem before Odd and Yumi disintegrate and disappear forever, but it's not easy when X.A.N.A tries to stop them.

43 "X.A.N.A's Kiss"

X.A.N.A creates a ghost called a polymorphic specter that can change its shape or form at will and doesn't need to possess a host, then uses it to drive a wedge between the group by having it kiss people while disguised as them. At the end of the episode Aelita kisses Jeremy to see how he'll react. He (predictably) freezes up.

44 "Vertigo"

After a trip to the Carthage Region, Jeremie believes he has the data necessary to cure Aelita's virus. While the two work on the cure, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi go to a rock climbing contest. Odd races against Hervé, who is no match for Odd. William then goads Ulrich into racing, despite his obvious reluctance. During the race, Ulrich gets dizzy and falls. Yumi realizes that he must have vertigo. Ulrich, embarrassed, runs off. Meanwhile, Jeremie finds the anti-virus and gives it to Aelita. Despite some problem with the application, it seems to work. However, this does not last. An error in the anti-virus causes her to turn invisible. On top of that, she can't enter the towers on Lyoko, making it impossible for her to stop X.A.N.A's latest attack, which is a possessed pack of wolves targeting Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi.

45 "Cold War"

Jeremy is woken up to an alarm signal, with no activated towers, so he goes back to sleep. The next morning, while Jeremy and Aelita are investigating Jeremy's computer, Odd looks for his DVD of his movie "I Guess Our Guest is a Ghost" to show the famous news reporter T.V. (Thomas Vincint), who is coming to the school to do a report on the lackluster of today's schools. Later, another tower is activated and Odd, Ulrich and Aelita are sent to Lyoko, only for the tower to deactivate itself. Then another tower activates and deactivates. Jeremy and Aelita stay at the factory while Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi go back to school. Finally, one more tower is activated and it starts to snow. Then it turns to a blizzard, trapping the three at the school. While they try to get to the factory, the find Sissi, Hervé, and T.V. in T.V.'s car, crashed into a tree. As the tree timbers, Yumi pushes Ulrich out of the way and gets trapped in the process. Ulrich stays with Yumi and Odd goes to the factory. The tower is deactivated before Yumi and Ulrich freeze to death.

46 "Déjà Vu"

Aelita's visions become a problem once again, but not the same visions as before. This time, she has visions of her and Franz Hopper being chased by government agents. The visions come even when she's awake, causing her to lose consciousness while at the pool. Wanting to know the source of the visions, she heads to the Hermitage to learn more about them. Jeremie discovers that X.A.N.A is causing the visions through her link to the supercomputer. During the mission to stop them, Aelita breaks away and heads to The Carthage Region, determined to discover the source of the visions.

47 "Tip-Top Shape"

During the school physicals, X.A.N.A possesses the school nurse, Yolande, and has her kidnap Aelita. The rest of the group beats her to the factory, but has no way to get Aelita from the far more powerful nurse. Having no other choice, Jeremie decides to test out an experiment which will give a person the same powers as one possessed by X.A.N.A. To do this, he has to activate a tower like X.A.N.A. Jeremie's towers turn green instead of red. Odd volunteers, and is enhanced by a ghost of Jeremie's design. This allows Odd to fight the nurse effectively while the others deactivate the tower. This fortune doesn't last, however. X.A.N.A is able to take over Jeremie's tower, reversing the effect of the ghost to drain Odd's energy. And on Lyoko, X.A.N.A makes everything invisible. Now the group has to deactivate not only the original tower, but the tower that's draining Odd's energy.

48 "Is Anybody Out There?"

After reading about a dead man named Leon Corbe, who died during the construction of Kadic, Sissi decides to hold a séance to communicate with him. She manages to convince Ulrich to attend. During the séance, one of X.A.N.A's ghosts appears in the form of a four-armed monster. At first, it seems docile, but quickly gets angry and attacks. Ulrich leaves Sissi with Odd while he goes to tell Jeremie. Jeremie can't find an activated tower, which seems wrong considering the situation. As Jim patrols the hallways, he is picked up by an invisible object. Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich arrive to spray it with a fire extinguisher, confirming that it's a ghost and implying that the super scan is broken. With the ghost on the loose, the group heads off to the factory. After they arrive, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi head to Lyoko. Odd looks for the tower while the other two head to The Carthage Region to fix the super scan. Meanwhile, Jeremie and Ulrich are left to deal with the ghost.

49 "Franz Hopper"

Jeremie discovers five activated towers and gathers the group to take care of them. However, when they arrive at the factory, they find a man at the interface, deactivating the towers as if it were a simple matter to do so. When questioned, the man claims that he's none other than Franz Hopper. However, something seems off about this convenient arrival. Franz says that the scanners cause cell degeneration, and blames it and the destruction of his diary on Jeremie. With everyone except Aelita angry at him, Jeremie calls his father and asks to be withdrawn from Kadic in favor of a school for gifted students – but after he hangs up, while pondering his dilemma, he realizes that there is something inherently wrong with Franz's explanation.

50 "Contact"

During a short film made by Odd and starring Sissi, Sissi seems to be possessed by a ghost. She does not act as expected, however. Instead, she starts speaking in some strange language, focusing on Jeremie as she does. She is taken to the infirmary as a result. Later on, she walks into Jeremie's room and writes some code on a piece of paper. Jeremie translates the code, revealing a message stating a desire to help. Sissi is sent to the hospital after this, forcing Odd and Yumi to go there and collect her. On a trip to Lyoko, Aelita and Ulrich discover a white tower. X.A.N.A isn't happy about the tower, and sends Megatanks to shut it down forcibly. At the same time, it activates a tower and possesses a nurse at the hospital to do the same to Sissi. Odd and Yumi are able to prevent the nurse from doing so. They bring Sissi to the factory to finish the message she started earlier. She manages to type most of it out before X.A.N.A succeeds in shutting down the white tower. After X.A.N.A's tower is shut down, Jeremie translates the message, revealing that Franz Hopper had activated the white tower.

51 "Revelation"

It's nearing the end of the year and Jeremie's research has hit a dead end. After the group collects some data from The Carthage Region, he plans to use a tower to decipher Franz Hopper's diary. Before the mission, Odd gets a message from a mystery girl. When he goes to meet her, he is attacked by one of X.A.N.A's ghosts and locked inside a well at the Hermitage. The ghost then assumes Odd's form and goes to Lyoko in his place. The tower that X.A.N.A activated to make the ghost then deactivates, confusing Jeremie. Putting it out of his mind, he begins his plan to decipher the diary. Shortly after they begin, the ghost turns on the group, devirtualizing Yumi and chasing Ulrich away from the tower as three Tarantulas arrive to protect it. At the same time, X.A.N.A attempts to take over Jeremie's tower, locking the decoding procedure so they can't abandon it. Jeremie realizes the true nature of the ghost during the fight, and Yumi goes off to find the real Odd. After the ghost proves to be ineffective against Ulrich, it shape-shifts into a clone of Ulrich. In this form, it proves to be an equal match for him. After much fighting, Ulrich finally beats the clone, but is taken out by a Tarantula shortly after. Just when it looks like Jeremie's tower will fall, Franz Hopper steps in and protects it. The diary then decodes fully. After examining the diary, Jeremie tells Aelita that she is Franz Hopper's daughter.

52 "The Key"

After going through all of Franz Hopper's diary, Jeremie discovers the truth behind the supercomputer, at least to some extent. Hopper had used it quite extensively, to the point of repeating a single day for more than seven years. His sanity degraded throughout the experience. Hopper also revealed that he and Aelita hold the keys to Lyoko, which X.A.N.A was after. He only needed her half, now. The keys would allow him to escape the supercomputer. Jeremie also finds a way to free Aelita from the supercomputer. It turns out that Aelita never had a virus. In fact, X.A.N.A had been holding onto a piece of her, which was responsible for linking her to the supercomputer. Aelita is not willing to go, angry over the fact that Hopper had essentially taken her life from her. She's also worried that X.A.N.A might escape. To that end, she shuts down the supercomputer. Jeremie rescues her, and the group goes to Lyoko to retrieve her fragment. After all their efforts, they seem to succeed, but it turns out to be a fake. X.A.N.A manages to devirtualize Aelita's defenders and steal her memory, effectively killing her and allowing him to escape, which shuts down Lyoko in the process. His escape allows Franz Hopper to revive Aelita and Lyoko, restoring all of Aelita's memories in the process. Through the restoration, Aelita finally remembers her past up to the point that she went to Lyoko. With X.A.N.A now free and Aelita's memories returned, neither are linked to the supercomputer. This means that they could shut it down, but it would do no good. Unsure of how they'll proceed, Jeremie promises that they'll find a way to stop X.A.N.A.

**Season 3**

53 "Straight to Heart"

After another vacation, the group is still looking for a way to fight X.A.N.A. X.A.N.A, meanwhile, is trying to destroy Lyoko, preventing them from doing just that. He does so by targeting the Heart of Lyoko, which contains the code that maintains the virtual world. In a side story, Odd blackmails Jim into asking the principal to make Odd have the same classes as his friends. Also Yumi decides against having a relationship with Ulrich and decides it would be better if they were just friends. While defending the core, Aelita is suddenly devirtualized by the enemy. However, she still ends up back in the scanners and Jeremie realizes that this is because Aelita is fully human, just like the rest of the group, so she doesn't need a special Devirtualization Program anymore.

Note: Aelita obtains a weapon of her own: deep pink electric energy spheres called "energy fields". And along with that ability, she can also create energy force fields.

54 "Lyoko Minus One"

During a field trip with the rest of her 10th grade class, Yumi finds herself facing off against the students, teachers, and bus driver, all of whom X.A.N.A has possessed. At the same time, X.A.N.A plans to get rid of Lyoko through an alternate means: destroying each sector one at a time. To this end, he uses the Scyphozoa to possess Aelita and enter Code:X.A.N.A into the way tower, wiping out The Forest Sector, realized by Jeremie.

55 "Tidal Wave"

X.A.N.A attacks the Lyoko warriors by possessing a large amount of food. At the same time, he bugs up The Mountain Sector by raising the digital sea, but Odd and Aelita go to Sector 5 to stop him. X.A.N.A also mounts an attack on Lyoko's core at the same time.

56 "False Lead"

When X.A.N.A hacks into a weapon's manufacturing computer network and leaves a paper trail pointing to Jeremie, government agents arrive at the school looking for him. Then, the whole gang arrives at the factory. When they end up tracking Jeremie to the factory, X.A.N.A possesses them for an attack on the supercomputer itself in The Ice Sector, and in The Mountain Sector.

57 "Aelita"

Aelita gets mad at Jeremie and she and Odd go into Lyoko without telling anybody, which causes problems. On lyoko, X.A.N.A creates a diversion to get everybody to deactivate the tower in The Mountain Sector while the monsters (mostly Mantas and Creepers) worked on destroying the core of Lyoko. Jeremie and Aelita find a strand of DNA that belongs to Franz Hopper, indicating he may be still alive.

58 "The Pretender"

Odd and Ulrich are talking in the shower room when a young boy, Johnny, asks to talk to Ulrich. It turns out that Johnny likes Yumi, and being jealous of that, Ulrich tells him to follow her around to get her attention, which Yumi hates. After following her all day and ending up in the gym, a flock of crows possessed by X.A.N.A attacks Yumi. She is beaten unconscious by their electrified beaks and sent to the hospital. Meanwhile, as Jeremie and the others are fighting monsters to deactivate the tower, the Scyphozoa possesses Aelita and has her enter Code:X.A.N.A into the way tower, wiping out The Desert Sector for good and leaving Lyoko with two main Sectors - The Mountain Sector and The Ice Sector. Once Jeremie finds out, he activates a return to the past with strong hope for Yumi's life. This episode proves that Ulrich is not as comfortable as being just friends with Yumi as he says he is.

59 "The Secret"

After being rejected by Yumi, William makes it his mission to find out the secret she's hiding. Soon enough, he manages to follow Ulrich and Odd to the factory and learns about Lyoko and X.A.N.A. Meanwhile in The Ice Sector, the Scyphozoa possesses Aelita to enter Code:X.A.N.A in the way tower, but is devirtualized just in time. The group thinks William's help is going to be quite useful, when a possessed demolition worker sets several bombs in the factory. They take a vote as to whether or not to include William as part of their group, but Yumi votes no and Jeremie initiates a return to the past.

60 "Temporary Insanity"

Before leaving Sector 5, Odd and Ulrich are hit by a weird red beam from a pair of Mantas. They both eventually begin to act strange in the real world during a school play. They start seeing their environment, people as enemies, and fight as if they were still on Lyoko. They are branded as insane and hospitalized while Jeremie tries to figure out what happened. After finding the cause and devising a cure, Jeremie has Yumi and Aelita break them out of the hospital. Meanwhile, X.A.N.A uses their handicap to mount an attack on Lyoko's core. Yumi heads to protect the core, as Aelita tries to help the boys who instead now see the real world while on Lyoko.

61 "Sabotage"

When X.A.N.A sabotages the supercomputer, weird bugs begin cropping up in Lyoko. With its power rapidly draining, Jeremie needs to repair it before it becomes completely useless. However, he seems to forget about boys' dorm inspection, so Jim forces him to stay behind. Meanwhile, X.A.N.A possesses vinesto trip up the rest of the group, except Aelita. Since the attack keeps draining power from the supercomputer, Aelita purposefully wipes out The Ice Sector leaving The Mountain Sector left.

62 "Nobody in Particular"

During a test to materialize Ulrich directly into Sector 5, his mind and body become separated, leaving Ulrich's body trapped on Lyoko and his spirit stuck on Earth. What's worse, X.A.N.A possesses Ulrich's body and uses it to attack the core. Meanwhile, Susan, disappointed with Ulrich's bad grades, tries to place him in remedial classes.

63 "Triple Trouble"

When Odd complains that he doesn't have any cool powers on Lyoko like his friends, Jeremie designs him a teleportation power. It works, but ends up leaving duplicates of himself in the location he teleported from in The Mountain Sector. After trying it twice, Jeremie devirtualizes Odd to find out what went wrong, accidentally creating three clones. Meanwhile, in the real world, X.A.N.A attacks using a mysterious smoke that turns anyone it hits to stone. One of Odd's copies gets turned to stone, so the other two Odds must retrieve him before they become unstable and disappear.

64 "Double Trouble"

With X.A.N.A's attacks becoming more and more difficult to handle, the group contemplates adding another member to the team to make things easier. William is still the prime candidate, but Yumi still doesn't trust him. While Jeremie works on a way to get to Sector 5 directly, X.A.N.A makes a clone of him and has it take Jeremie's place. Meanwhile, Yumi has missed one too many classes, and will be expelled if she misses another. Odd and Yumi end up bugged by Jeremie's clone, preventing them from rescuing Aelita from the Scyphozoa. The Scyphozoa possesses Aelita, having her enter Code:X.A.N.A into the way tower, wiping out The Mountain Sector, cutting off access to Sector 5. However, Jeremie completes his program to send the group to Sector 5 directly.

65 "Final Round"

After William is initiated into the group, a series of events leaves only him and Aelita to defend Lyoko's core. During William's first mission to Lyoko, X.A.N.A uses the Scyphozoa to possess him, making him the general of a massive army focused on Lyoko's core. Despite their best efforts, the group can't stop the possessed William from destroying the core, which both renders the supercomputer useless and transforms William into a darker, X.A.N.A-themed version of himself. Later, in the Hermitage, while the group broods over their predicament, Jeremie receives a coded message directly from the internet, sent by none other than Franz Hopper who somehow survived the destruction of Lyoko.

**Season 4**

66 "William Returns"

Using the data that Franz Hopper gave them, Jeremie and Aelita succeed in recreating Lyoko, which now holds only Sector 5. Soon after, William is devirtualized, and seems perfectly normal. Sissi decides to make herself "editor-in-chief" of Kadic News, much to the dismay of Milly and Tamiya. She soon barges into Aelita's room to interview her and is stopped by William. As soon as William makes her leave, he kidnaps Aelita and takes her to Lyoko. William leads Aelita out of Sector 5 and to what used to be The Desert Sector. His intent is revealed to throw Aelita into the Digital Sea. Odd manages to stop him, but William dives into the digital sea. Jeremie concludes that this is X.A.N.A's new strategy, and that they must be careful.

67 "Double Take"

In order to compensate for all the power William has under X.A.N.A's control, Jeremie sets to work designing new equipment for his friends and recreating Lyoko. In order to buy himself time to do this, he activates a tower and uses it to create a Jeremie Clone to attend class in his place. Meanwhile, William's absence is drawing attention, from both the principal and his father. While the Jeremie Clone is impressing Jim outside, William appears on Lyoko and tries to put the tower under X.A.N.A's control. In order to maintain his clone, Jeremie draws energy from Sector 5 to maintain the activated tower. He eventually runs out of energy and the tower is put under X.A.N.A's control. While Odd holds the Jeremie Clone off, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich go to Lyoko with new outfits and powers. They eventually deactivate the tower and stop William, who tries to push Yumi into the digital sea. She is saved by Odd at the last second. Jeremie then does a return to the past and replaces the Jeremie Clone with a William Clone to prevent any suspicion about his absence.

68 "Opening Act"

Jim's nephew Chris, the drummer of the Subdigitals, pays a visit to Kadic to look for an opening act for the band's next concert. Everybody tries out, and Aelita turns out to be the one Chris is looking for. However, circumstances make sure that Chris doesn't realize who Aelita is, and X.A.N.A's clone of him only complicates matters, kidnapping Aelita and sending her to Lyoko. Jim and Chris manage to involve themselves in their search for Aelita, and end up battling the clone while the rest of the group tries to deactivate the tower. After the threat is over, Jeremie executes a return trip so that Jim and Chris remember nothing. He also delivers Aelita's demo CD to Chris personally after doing so.

69 "Wreck Room"

There is a new recreation room at Kadic and William's clone is put in charge of it. Meanwhile, Jeremie has developed a program to get the real William out of Lyoko. However, the program malfunctions and bugs up the tower, allowing X.A.N.A to take it over while Aelita cannot shut it down. As the William clone lashes out at the group, the real William is on Lyoko to keep the tower under X.A.N.A's control. Jeremie manages to repair the tower in time for Aelita to reset it, restoring the clone to working order. With a return trip to erase the unwanted memories of William's behavior at school, the group elects Sissi as the rec room monitor.

70 "Skidbladnir"

The new "submarine" (as Jeremie calls it) is almost complete, the last step being a secondary program that needs to be run by 4:00 p.m. the next day. However, when Aelita and Jeremie stay up late to set the program up, they are caught and given detention. William takes the opportunity to attack the incomplete sub, forcing Yumi to run the supercomputer in Jeremie's absence. Odd and Ulrich are unable to handle the situation, but Jeremie and Aelita are able to sneak out in time to help. Aelita is able to repel William with a massive attack, allowing Jeremie to complete the sub on-time. It is later christened Skidbladnir, nicknamed "Skid" by Odd, after the Norse ship.

71 "Maiden Voyage"

The gang manages to convince Jeremie to let them test out the Skid. During this test, the navigation system bugs up, leaving the gang stranded in the digital sea. Jeremie runs to his room to fetch the backup programs, but forgets that it's Fire Safety Day and runs into several teachers, eventually having to scale the roof to get to his room. Meanwhile, the Skid stumbles upon another Lyoko and is attacked by two eel-like monsters. Jeremie is able to repair the navigation system and bring his friends home, after which he surmises that the replika of Lyoko was created from the data X.A.N.A stole from Aelita's memories in "The Key." Jeremie wonders how he plans to use it.

72 "Crash Course"

Jeremie decides to teach Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi how to use the supercomputer in case he or Aelita are unable to. During the lesson, Jeremie is attacked by one of X.A.N.A's polymorphic clones, leaving the others to operate the supercomputer without help. Aelita is at the final audition with the Subdigitals, competing against two other candidates, and thus cannot be contacted. To make matters worse, the clone heads for her after dealing with Jeremie. Using what they learned from Jeremie, the others are able to rescue Aelita and deactivate the tower without his help. Aelita is also chosen as the winner of the audition despite her walking out on them.

73 "Replika"

The group travels to one of X.A.N.A's Lyoko replicas in the digital sea. Meanwhile, Aelita and Odd get into a fight after Odd's desire to sleep in gets them both in trouble. Furthermore, their arguing inadvertently leads Nicolas and Herve into the factory, where Jeremie is forced to distract them while the group explores the Lyoko copy, which consists entirely of the Forest Region. On the Lyoko replika, William and a pair of Megatanks arrive to destroy the Skid, the destruction of which would cut the group off from the supercomputer. Odd and Aelita refuse to work together when they first arrive, but eventually resolve their differences and take William down. Jeremie surmises that another supercomputer is controlling the replika, and in order to get rid of it he'll have to find a way to materialize his friends at the location of the supercomputer.

74 "I'd Rather Not Talk About It"

The group turns to Jim for training so they can be better prepared to fight X.A.N.A. However, things go bad when X.A.N.A possesses a boar to attack them with, forcing them to put their training to good use to avoid it. Furthermore, X.A.N.A sends William and a group of Mantas to attack Lyoko's core. Jeremie stays behind to help Jim while the others repel the attack. Jim risks his life to save Jeremie when the two encounter their attacker in a cave, and Aelita deactivates the tower in time to save them both.

75 "Hot Shower"

When a comet passes near Earth, X.A.N.A uses a laser-equipped military satellite to split it into chunks, simultaneously aiming the bulk of it directly at the factory. Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich are exploring the digital sea at the time, and X.A.N.A traps them with a firewall to prevent them from stopping the attack. Meanwhile, Yumi is stuck at school and, when informed of the attack, works to evacuate the school. Jeremie tells Yumi to connect his laptop to an antenna to tap into the military satellite and destroy the comet. She does so with help from Hiroki and Johnny. However, X.A.N.A prevents him from doing so. Unable to stop the attack, Aelita reasons that X.A.N.A is more concerned with taking her prisoner than destroying the supercomputer, and to test it has Odd devirtualize her. Having guessed correctly, she watches as X.A.N.A destroys the comet of his own accord.

76 "The Lake"

Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd go with the rest of their science class on a field trip to an island in the middle of a nearby lake to study water-based plant life. Yumi, not part of the class, remains behind to sit through two important exams. Jeremie's fears about X.A.N.A attacking at such an inopportune moment are realized when X.A.N.A creates an electricity-blasting sludge that attacks anyone who approaches the shore. Yumi is forced to go to Lyoko alone, and during her fight with William, is temporarily able to reach William's true personality. Though the evil William eventually reasserts himself, Yumi is saved by Aelita, who escaped the island. Aelita is able to shut down the tower and Yumi initiates a return trip to save the class from electrocution.

77 "Lost at Sea"

Hiroki steals Yumi's diary and Ulrich finds it. Meanwhile, in a new attempt to free William from X.A.N.A's clutches, Jeremie creates a program to find William. When he uploads the program to the Skid, the sonar becomes bugged, forcing the gang to return to Lyoko. When the Kongres interrupt their return, Yumi gets stranded, and is lost in the digital sea. X.A.N.A's attempt to take advantage of this alerts Jeremie, allowing him to direct his friends to Yumi. After fighting off the Kongres and William, who has his own ship to travel in, they return to Earth. To help Hiroki apologize to his sister, Ulrich secretly returns the diary.

78 "Lab Rat"

Jeremie has perfected his "Teleportation" process, allowing him to send his friends to the location of X.A.N.A's supercomputer in the real world to destroy it. He uses it on Aelita and Odd first, sending them to the jungle laboratory containing the supercomputer. As they explore, they find that X.A.N.A is constructing dog-sized mechanical spiders with the help of a team of possessed scientists. Before they can stop him, however, William manages to sever their connection to the real world, bringing them back to Lyoko in the middle of their mission. In a side story, Yumi is angry with Ulrich because Ulrich has forgotten her birthday, so Odd promises to get Yumi a present for him because Ulrich has detention.

Note: This episode was not broadcast on Cartoon Network in the U.S., but it was aired on Kabillion.

79 "Bragging Rights"

Having failed to destroy X.A.N.A's supercomputer in the previous episode, the group sets out to finish the job. Meanwhile, Odd's bragging gets the better of him, and he makes a bet with Ulrich not to brag for 24 hours. However, circumstances conspire to constantly put him in the spotlight, and when he ultimately both defeats William singlehandedly and destroys the supercomputer in the real world, Odd becomes convinced that being a braggart is something he can be proud of.

80 "Dog Day Afternoon"

Odd tries to take Kiwi to Lyoko, but ends up absorbing the little dog instead. As a result, Odd slowly begins to take on dog traits, such as enhanced smell and scratching himself with his foot. While Jeremie works on separating the two, X.A.N.A possesses a biker gang to attack Yumi. When Ulrich and Aelita arrive to Lyoko, they are confronted by William and 3 Tarantulas. Jeremie manages to split Odd and Kiwi while Aelita deactivates the tower.

81 "A Lack of Goodwill"

Jeremie has developed a program to make the William clone smarter, but the learning curve is still problematic, as it tries to fling a glass into the air from a fork. Milly and Tamiya, overhearing the group's conversation about the clone, decide to ask him personally. The clone, having never been told to keep the information a secret, reveals everything to them, and even takes them to the factory. Meanwhile, Jeremie plans a mission to the next Replika, a copy of the Desert Region. During the trip, William emerges from a scanner and tries to destroy the supercomputer. With the help of Milly, Tamiya, and the William clone, he is defeated, and a return trip keeps Milly and Tamiya in the dark about the supercomputer.

82 "Distant Memory"

Its holiday time at Kadic and everyone is headed home. Aelita, however, has no home to go to. As she watches over Lyoko, she gets a message from Franz Hopper, who has constructed a simulation bubble of their mountain home on Lyoko. Though happy to see her father, Aelita quickly learns that the entire thing is a ruse - her father is just a mirage, and William is there waiting for her. The rest of the group, having been unable to contact Aelita, follows her onto Lyoko, but they fail to keep William from throwing her into the digital sea. When it seems as if she's gone, she is lifted from the sea by the real Franz Hopper, who has manifested himself as a floating purple bubble. After dropping her back on Lyoko, he returns to the digital sea.

83 "Hard Luck"

When Odd breaks a mirror, a little bad luck follows and jinxes him everywhere, even on Lyoko. A bug in his virtual avatar spreads to Yumi and Aelita, causing annoying pauses and random devirtualization in the copy of the Desert Region. Meanwhile, at the site of the Replika supercomputer, X.A.N.A materializes Kankrelats in the real world to stop Ulrich and Yumi. Despite the bug, their mission to destroy X.A.N.A's next Replika ends in success, this time by Ulrich, and Odd's luck returns soon afterwards.

84 "Guided Missile"

Jeremie wins a contest to take a flight in an armed fighter jet, even though it was Odd who entered him into the contest in the first place. However, just before takeoff, X.A.N.A possesses the jet and sends it to destroy the factory and kill Jeremie by forcing it to crash. As it closes in, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi struggle against William, who devirtualizes them one by one in his attempt to throw Aelita into the digital sea. Ulrich is the one to come out on top in a blade to blade fight with William and Aelita is able to deactivate the tower. A return to the past is launched before the factory is destroyed, and Odd gets his chance to ride in the jet afterwards.

85 "Kadic Bombshell"

When Sissi's pen pal from Iceland, Brynga, arrives at the school, all the boys swoon over her, making Sissi envious. When Brynga takes an interest in Odd, he ends up showing her the supercomputer. While there, she messes with the computer despite Odd's pleas not to, creating a glitch in a program Jeremy was installing that causes every virtualization to happen in the wrong sector and prevents materialization. This becomes all the more problematic when William catches Aelita alone on Lyoko. When forced to choose between his friends and his new love interest, Odd initially stays with her, but decides that his friends are more important. After rescuing Aelita from William, they make up. As Brynga has not been told anything about the purpose of the supercomputer, nor does it appear that she even cared in the first place, they have no need to perform a return trip before she leaves.

86 "Canine Conundrum"

When Kiwi's mindless destruction becomes too much for the group to bear, they force Odd to keep him at the factory. As Odd drops him off, X.A.N.A possesses Jeremie's Kiwi 2 robot, turning it into an army of self-replicating attack dogs. The dogs attack Yumi and Ulrich, among other children, during Jim's Pencak Silatclass. After Aelita deactivates the tower and a return trip erases the incident, the group decides that the regular Kiwi isn't that bad, after all.

87 "A Space Oddity"

Because of a surprise dorm inspection, Odd has to convince Yumi to keep Kiwi at her house. Jeremie, meanwhile, has located the next Replika, a copy of The Carthage Region. Its supercomputer is located on a newly-built space station orbiting Earth. While Odd and Yumi work to disable it, Aelita and Ulrich work to disable the Replika's defenses of The Carthage Region, which threaten to destroy the Skid. To make matters worse, the supercomputer is guarded by a trio of floating spheres that can grow spikes and melt through metal. In the end, Odd disables the supercomputer by breaking some cooling pipes in the room and damaging it with water. All the while, Yumi's dad, Takeo, has been having fun with Kiwi, much too Odd and Yumi's surprise.

88 "Cousins Once Removed"

Jeremie's cousin, Patrick, comes to visit. Jeremie isn't entirely happy about it, since Patrick is "super cool" compared to him. Discovering another Replika, Jeremie and his friends plan a mission to destroy it, leaving Sissi alone with Patrick. She is able to convince him to let Herve rummage through Jeremie's computer files. Herve discovers Aelita's forged documents and the program running the Skid, his efforts to decipher it inadvertently draining the Skid's power. To make matters worse, X.A.N.A possesses both him and Sissi to cause even more damage. Jeremie, meanwhile, deduces that it's his computer back at school causing the damage, and works with Patrick to stop them. Once the attack has passed, Jeremie has Aelita run a return trip to undo the damage caused. The second time around, Jeremie is a bit more appreciative of his cousin, since the two worked well together before. But, unfortunately Patrick goes back to his own school.

89 "Music to Sooth the Savage Beast"

Aelita's first concert with the Subdigitals is coming up, but Aelita's stage fright threatens to get the better of her. Odd meanwhile, has to find an extra ticket so he can bring a date. When the concert finally starts, X.A.N.A attacks, possessing the stage manager in order to kidnap Aelita. He also possesses Milly and Tamiya for some extra help. While Ulrich battles the two reporters, the others work to shut down the tower, all while the Subdigitals' music plays in the background. Once the threat is over, Jeremie activates a return to the past so Aelita won't miss the concert.

90 "Wrong Exposure"

Aelita finds a photo of herself with Franz Hopper at the Hermitage, with a mathematical equation in the background. Jeremie discovers that the program works as a reset feature to Lyoko, something not too helpful but useful nonetheless. Meanwhile, Odd, in an attempt to impress a girl in photography class, inadvertently sends the photo to Sissi, who in turn shows it to her father. He questions the group about it, with Jeremie pointing out that Aelita would obviously be twenty-four by now if she were the one in the photo. They are sentenced to detention in the library by Jim before any more discussion occurs. Before he can follow up on the matter, the principal is possessed by X.A.N.A. He delivers Aelita to Lyoko, where the Scyphozoa is waiting for her. It takes control of her and tries to force her to walk into the digital sea, but Ulrich and Yumi are there to keep her from doing so. As they battle Aelita and the monsters, Jeremie uses the reset program, clearing Aelita's possession and allowing her to deactivate the tower. After performing a return trip, Aelita explains that her real last name isn't Hopper, its Schaeffer (the name listed on the folder in the end credits). Hopper is the last name of her mother, Antea. In addition, Franz's supposed first name is actually his middle name. Franz apparently changed both his and Aelita's names when they moved to the Hermitage in order to have a fresh start.

91 "Bad Connection"

Odd is presenting one of his films, but is unhappy because his parents are coming. According to him, they never find fault in anything he does, which he finds dissatisfying because he isn't treated like a normal teen. However, when he's finally pressured into it, X.A.N.A attacks, using the school's cell phone antenna to spread a virus to everyone who answers their phone to cause them to become vicious, angry zombies, starting with Odd's parents. With the widespread use of cell phones, all but the Lyoko warriors and Sissi are affected, Sissi having had her phone accidentally broken by her father. While she and Odd attempt to evade the possessed students and faculty, the others deactivate the tower in the Mountain Region. Once a return trip wipes everyone's memories, Odd plays his video, which showcases all the humorous moments at Kadic, with Sissi in particular being treated in a positive light as thanks for her earlier assistance, much to her confusion.

92 "Cold Sweat"

When an embarrassing picture of Yumi is printed in the Kadic newspaper, she turns to Odd as the source. He manages to get Ulrich to take the blame, however, causing tension between Ulrich and Yumi. Putting that aside, Jeremie sets up a mission to the next Replika, a copy of the Polar Region. Its supercomputer is located in Siberia, where X.A.N.A is growing brains for an unknown purpose. Odd and Yumi are sent to the real world to destroy it, only to be confronted by William. When trying to shut down the tower, Aelita realizes that the data it is generating could be used to free William. After downloading the necessary data and disabling William, everything seems to be set for destroying the Replika. However, X.A.N.A draws on the power of his many Replikas to create a new monster: the "Kolossus", a massive creature resembling a fire elemental with a sword for a hand. It easily devirtualizes Aelita and Ulrich, and nearly destroys the Skid, as well. With this new development, and the realization that X.A.N.A has hundreds of supercomputers at his command, Jeremie has to change strategies. Meanwhile, Yumi forgives Ulrich for the picture, and Odd admits to his deception soon after. Yumi gets back at both of them by getting a picture of the two coming out of the shower in the paper.

93 "Down to Earth"

In order to defeat X.A.N.A, whom they have vastly underestimated, Jeremie plans to design another multi-agent system to combat him. That, however, is still under development. In more immediate matters, Jeremie has figured out how to free William from X.A.N.A, but needs to run his program directly from the Ice Replika supercomputer. Meanwhile, William's parents arrive to visit their son, and the strange behavior of his clone concerns them greatly. Back at the Replika, William and 2 Mantas come to try to sever the translation however the Mantas are quickly destroyed by Yumi and Ulrich. William then jumps into the digital void and comes back up with the Kolossus. Jeremie uses some new tricks to stop the Kolossus, allowing Aelita and Odd to reach the supercomputer without worry. However, an army of robotic drones now stationed at the facility complicates matters and they de-translated Odd. With much effort, Aelita is able to run the program to free William before she is de-translated also, but their victory comes at a cost: though William is saved, the Skid is destroyed by the Kolossus with Aelita in it. Fournately she was devirtualized before the Skidbladnir was totally destroyed. Back on Earth, William is able to take his clone's place, pacifying his concerned parents. Ulrich, meanwhile, has to deal with William's affection for Yumi once more.

94 "Fight to the Finish"

With the Skid gone and X.A.N.A's Replikas at unmanageable numbers, Jeremie continues work on his multi-agent system. Meanwhile, Aelita has nightmares about her father being killed by X.A.N.A. As Jeremie works, he is contacted by Franz Hopper, who arranges a meeting on Lyoko. William wants to help, but all except Aelita are a little wary of trusting him again. William is left in the lab with Jeremie. After meeting up, Franz transmits the data necessary to finish Jeremie's multi-agent system. However, X.A.N.A is not willing to give up without a fight, activating a tower to possess William once again while sending the Kolossus to deal with Franz. Yumi willingly devirtualizes herself and fights William while the others protect Franz. Once Franz is finished transmitting the data, Aelita and Odd head to Sector 5 to finish the program. Ulrich, meanwhile, manages to defeat the Kolossus, but its corpse falls on Ulrich, devirtualizing him instantly. However, a problem arises: the energy requirements are too great. Aelita's nightmare is realized when Franz makes the ultimate sacrifice himself to power the program, and in doing so X.A.N.A is wiped out completely. Though a great victory for them, the loss of Franz Hopper leaves them with little reason to celebrate.

95 "Echoes"

With their mission completed, the group looks back on all their fond memories of Lyoko. Sissi, meanwhile, plants a tracking device on Ulrich in order to discover their secret. When it comes time to shut down the supercomputer, all but Yumi are unwilling to go through with it: Aelita is still holding onto the hope that her father can be saved, Jeremie doesn't want to take away the thing which made them friends, and Odd and Ulrich both liked being heroes. While they muse over their attachments to Lyoko, Sissi finds her way into the computer lab, and Jeremie's open diary reveals the whole of their adventures. When Sissi tries to explain this to her father, he believes she has lost it and sends her to the infirmary. A return to the past deals with that problem. Ulrich stops Sissi from planting the tracker on the repeat attempt, and the group invites her as a friend. Once more at the supercomputer, the group unanimously decides to shut it down, closing the book on their adventures.

**A/N- Now that you have read through the summary of the Official First Four Seasons of Code Lyoko, check out my own Fifth Season please! Thanks!**


End file.
